Dark Weddings
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: First Supernatural fic. Couples are showing up dead, heart failure says the ME reports. But Sam and Dean think otherwise. Can they stop the escaped demon or will they need help from some hunters who have already dealt with this SOB?
1. This is Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…no matter how nice I am**

**a/n: this is my first supernatural fic. I missed the first season and half of the second cus I was a Charmed fan but now I am in love with Supernatural so if I mess up some of the history and stuff I'm sorry o and i have never been to Mexico so i don't know if they need shots but im giving them some**

_Chino Valley, Arizona_

The tall man stepped out into the warm heat. Loosening his tie he sighed with relief as the sun began to warm his skin. His big blue eyes shown deeply as the sky was blue. His wavy brown hair followed the path of the window. Checking his watch he decided he had enough time to run to the small bakery. He could almost smell the strawberry scone and it was only a block away. It wouldn't kill him to walk at bit. Deciding, he gripped his briefcase, took a cut in between the small family owned buildings, and walked through the small alleyway covered in the old bricks.

Suddenly a dark mass filled the air before diving down towards the man. The mass practically shoved itself into the body of the man and the gentle smile of the man turned into a menacing smirk. Cracking his neck he looked down at his briefcase and threw it aside before raising his arms and looking himself over.

"This is good." He laughed before turning around and back down the alley.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam Winchester walked down the dark street rolling his eyes at his brother who kept moaning and rubbing his sore arm.

"I still don't see why you got them all in your arm." Sam sighed.

"Do you know where he wanted to put them?!" Dean argued.

"Yeah well whatever." Sam looked back to see the quiet lights of the doctor's office turn off. "Are we sure about this."

"Come on Sammy I have one year left what could possibly go wrong?!" Dean laughed.

"Well there is the fact that you are already legally dead and we have a hidden compartment in our trunk filled with various guns." Sam began.

"Dude we're going to Mexico. Relax!" Dean smirked. He looked up and his smirk turned into a frown. "HEY!"

Sam looked up to see what Dean was yelling at. Sitting on a hood of the dark Impala was a crouched figure. Dean picked up his pace when the small head covered by the black hood turned towards them. "Get off my car." He yelled. The figure turned fully around and pulled off the black sweatshirt. Long dark hair fell down to a pair of slim shoulders. Dean stopped and smirked. It was a girl. Sam began to reach for his gun but yelped as a hand twisted his wrist around before slamming him down on the ground with a grunt. Dean began to grab for his gun but stopped as another one pointed in his direction.

"Thanks for letting out one of our demons." The girl with the dark hair smirked.

**a/n: YAY ok what did you think**


	2. Help or Key Your Car

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural **

**a/n: This is my little twist of an idea of what the knife Ruby has might be. I can't see the future but I'm making a prediction and so yeh if im wrong o well that's Fanfiction for ya...OOO and i don't know if my things for Samuel Colt are right but again this is my twist**

"Wait you're a hunter?!" Dean asked. Sam made a grunt as the figure on top of him let him up off the ground. "Both of you?!"

"Yeah I guess you could say it runs in the family." A female voice from behind them sighed.

"Name's Danni Warren. That's my sister Cassie and you two let out our demon." Danni said in a matter of fact tone. She lowered her gun and put it behind her back.

Cassie walked around the two and stood next to her sister. It was then that Sam and Dean could finally see both of the two. One that they guessed went by the name of Danni was a tall girl. Her hair was a medium length dark brown almost black that came to her shoulders in layers. She was good looking like a 1940's movie star and her skin was like those of an old book that was read over and over again. Her eyes were a hazel green that left the mystery of what her eye color really was.

Cassie was a little shorter than Danni but was close. Her long auburn brown curls cascaded down her back and her grayish blue eyes popped like a thunderstorm on an unexpecting spring day. Her lips were set as if they meant to be in a small pout and her cheeks had two small dimples like those of an antique doll.

Danni wore a pair of dark jeans that hung to her hips and a halter top that looked to be made out of a small vest allowing part of her firm stomach to show. Cassie a pair of tight cargo pants that with a small gray shirt that button down half way. Over it was a small blazer jacket that unbuttoned at her wrists.

But what caught Sam's shocked eye was that the fact that both of them had a knife holster on their thighs. Holding the same knife Ruby used.

"Hunters?! How do we know you're not just a bunch of demons?" Sam questioned eyeing them suspiciously.

"What makes you think we're demons?!" Cassie replied her amused expression still on her face.

"You've got that knife. I know a demon with the exact same one…"

"Ruby is a tart and Samuel Colt never was a fan of sides." Danni interrupted him.**(a/n: That was really hard to do because i personally love Ruby. I think she's awesome) **

"Wait Samuel Colt?! You mean to tell me that Samuel Colt made those little knives you got there?!" Dean said with disbelief.

"That's right. Samuel Colt made thirteen bullets the night of Halley's comet but he also made thirteen knives."

"Legend has it that Colt didn't approve of the Indians and white settlers being segregated. So he made one gun called a Colt with thirteen bullets for a hunter and thirteen knives for a cult." Cassie added pulling out her knife almost as if to demonstrate. "There is only three left in existence."

"Well that was a nice story sweet cheeks but what does that have to do with us?!" Dean sighed. He noticed Danni scowl at him and he smirked at her.

"Here's the short version. We know you had your issues with that yellow eyed friend. Half the damn hunter community did." Danni quickly said. Dean could practically feel Sam tense but he obviously didn't show it because Cassie continued.

"The fact of the matter is when you opened Hell's gates…" Cassie began.

"Oh so conveniently. Everyone thanks you." Danni grumbled.

"Hey that wasn't our fault and I'm getting sick…" Dean argued.

"You'll get over it." Danni interrupted.

"_When you opened Hell's gate…_You let out one of our demons." Cassie glared at her sister.

"We let out a lot of demons." Sam spoke up. "And…"

"_And _this isn't just any demon…You let out Azazel's son." Danni added.

"You mean like the one that rammed a truck into my car?!" Dean nearly yelled. His fist clenched and unclenched.

"No. This one's different. Yellow Eyes had a lot of kids…demon's got to screw too I guess…" Danni shivered in disgust but continued. "We got wind of this demon named Antal. It wasn't long before we found out what he really was. We decided to help you out and get rid of him."

"You're so kind." Dean sarcastically smiled.

"We knew you would get Azazel at some point and we would have left him to you…but we found out what would happen if you killed Azazel." Cassie began before she trailed off.

"What?!" Sam asked. Cassie looked at Danni letting her go.

"If you killed Azazel everything he had went to Antal."

"A demon will?" Dean guessed raising his eyebrow. "Always said there was a place in Hell for lawyers everywhere."

"Everything he had…everything he was went to Antal." Danni finished.

"Wait… are you saying…" Sam said with his eyes widening. Cassie nodded her head.

"All his powers and all the demon make up went to Antal." She softly said.

"It took us half a year to finally kill that bastard. He's out and we don't have half a year this time." Danni bitterly sighed. Dean looked at Sam who was looking at him. Finally Danni strolled over to Dean. She was so close that Dean could almost feel her breath. "How about this…You have two options. Either you help us kill this jackass or I key your car." She pulled up her knife and casually waved it in the air.

**a/n: Ok what did you think. Come on people this is my first Supernatural fic. I need flames if i want to get better and that's the whole reason why joined this site. **


	3. Four Sticks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural just Danni and Cassie so hands off them**

Dean and Sam followed Danni and Cassie in their jeep. Dean continued to grumble about all the things that could possibly be bad about them. Slowly they pulled to a stop in front of a dimly lit motel office. Danni got out of the driver's seat and smiled to Cassie.

"Stay here." Dean growled. He tossed Sam an extra gun telling him to watch Cassie as he put the colt in the back of his jeans. He got out and slammed his door almost a bit to rough. He'd probably end up apologizing to the slick black Impala anyways. Dean walked up to see Danni unbutton one of the buttons on her vest. He laughed at her quietly.

"What?!" She asked him.

"Nothing." Dean replied raising an eyebrow. Suddenly a heavy set man with a double chin that looked like he hadn't shaved in a while stepped out. His beady eyes searched Dean before landing on Danni. He smiled at her and tipped his stained baseball cap to her.

"Evening ma'am" He looked Danni up and down again and his smiled widened. Dean jumped to hear Danni giggle quietly before beginning to speak in a rich Southern accent.

"Well aren't you just the finest piece of meat I have ever seen." Danni smiled. She leaned up against the counter so that her elbows rested on it. The man visibly blushed.

"What can I do for you?" His eyes seemed to wander down a bit.

"Well you see sir. My sister and I… that's her out there." Dannie pointed behind her and Dean turned to see Cassie waving giddily. "We decided to go on one of those road trips like in the movies…and we need a place to stay but we…well sir we're running low on money…"

Dean watched as Danni began to fumble with her fingers and dropped her head down letting her hair brush down in front of her shoulder. The man looked at her and then Cassie before looking back.

"Say no more." And with that he ran to the other room. Danni looked up at Dean who was staring at her utterly confused.

"What the Hell just happened?!" He mumbled.

"I wore this for a reason you know." She pointed to her vest.

Suddenly the man stumbled out. He handed her a key. "I'll tell you what. How about you give me fifty dollars and fifty when you leave. The rest is on the house. You and your sister make yourselves at home. Stay as long as you like."

"Hey! Isn't that against some law or something?!" Dean interrupted._ Where are the damn lawyers when you need them?!_

"Pipe down boy. There's a kitchen in there as well." The man sent a glare at Dean before he went on. "My name's Rusty if you girls need anything. Maybe I could even show you some nice spots in town." He added a bit more excited than one would expect.

"And who said chivalry's dead. Aren't you just the sweetest thing. I thank you kindly…" Danni smiled as she poked him on the nose. "There might even be something in it for you later." Danni walked out after giving him the fifty dollars, swinging her hips ever so slightly. "Bye now."

Dean stared after her before turning to face the man and then back at the door. Quickly he turned back to the man with the biggest smile he could muster but the man glared at him.

"Here. Two hundred fifty a night. No kitchen." The man growled throwing the keys at him. He turned on his heel and slammed the office door shut. With a deep sigh Dean stomped out of the office to see Sam standing in front of the car with Cassie.

"Let's get a few hours of sleep before we get started." Cassie announced. Sam nodded in agreement.

"We'll meet you in our room. It's almost sunrise." Danni added before the two of them got back into the small jeep and with a swift turn of the steering wheel they were parking in front of their door.

* * *

"So what happened?" Sam tiredly asked as he sat in front of his laptop. 

"How should I know?! She went all _well I do declare_," Dean went up in an imitated high voice. Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean coughed slightly. "What did Bobby say?"

"Not much. He knew of the family but barely. Emmet Warren and his wife Olivia died in a car crash five years ago leaving behind two daughters Danielle twenty one and Cassandra seventeen."

"So what makes them so special to have that knife thingy?" Dean grumbled as he began to clean his gun.

"Emmet and Olivia are responsible for hunting the Alcatraz poltergeist of James Fischer." Sam continued to read about how Fischer was taking small groups of tourists and killing them before Emmet and Olivia finally found him. Shortly after they died. But there was nothing on the knives that Cassie and Danni had.

"I mean I don't know Dean. There's just something about them that just doesn't fit." Sam sighed as he rubbed his long skinny hand over his face. Dean looked up before walking over to the window. Danni was briskly walking out of the motel and towards her jeep.

"Well we just might. Be back in a few Sammy." Dean grinned as he grabbed his keys and gun before walking out the door. Danni sped out of the motel and down towards a deserted road. Chuckling to himself Dean started the impala.

* * *

He followed her for about twenty minutes to an old bar. Parking her car she strolled past some motorcycles and a truck that need a new paint job with her black heeled boots crunching in the gravel. Grabbing his brown leather jacket that was worn down from the years of hunting he quickly put it on and flipped the collar up. Unlike Danni who strolled in with her head high Dean walked in swiftly with his head low. Making his way to the bar he sat a few seats off from the register. If he sat in the middle he would stick out and if he sat near the end then he would look like he was being sneaky so he stuck with a the third seat from the register. He ordered a beer and handed the bartender a five before looking down at his bear somberly. 

His eyes wandered around until he spotted Danni with a beer in one hand and a pool stick in another. She was stood with three other guys who looked from the pool table to her and back again. Sighing she placed her beer down on the edge of the table and leaned over allowing her butt to raise in the air. The men either looked down or up either way they got a view worth looking at. Danni called it and brought her pool stick back swiftly before shoving it towards the chalky white ball. From the groans of the men and the cheerful squeal of Danni she had made it. Three games and another beer later Danni was walking out counting her cash. Dean gave another five to the bartender before swiftly heading towards the door.

* * *

The next stop Dean chose to stay in the car. Danni pulled up to a small drug store before pulling on a small black t-shirt and running inside. About fifteen minutes later she walked out with a large brown paper bag. Throwing it into her car she started the engine and was off again. Dean watched as they drove back up the same old desert road towards the motel. Grabbing the brown bag she quickly walked into her motel room. Dean made his way over to the small window of the Warren's motel room. Peering through he saw Cassie going through the brown bag. Her auburn brown hair was tied up in a French braid and she had changed into a pair of light jeans and layered tank top. She was saying something off in a direction that Dean couldn't see until he saw Danni walk back into view. Smiling happily he couldn't help but look as Danni had changed into a pair of jeans and was walking around only wearing a worn bra that showed how firm her stomach really was. 

Pulling her hair up into a sloppy ponytail that let some of her layered strands of hair fall to the side of her face she bent over to the table towards the brown bag. She pulled out a small box and put it into a gray duffle bag before throwing on a t-shirt. Cassie continued to dig through the brown bag. Tossing over her shoulder a small can Danni caught it with one hand before grabbing her knife holster. Cassie tossed another silver can and again Danni caught it placing it right next to the other one on her bed. Moving over to the kitchen area she caught the box Cassie threw and put it in a cupboard. Danni grabbed her knife and a tan brown leather jacket. Placing the two cans under her arm she began walking towards the sliding back door but turned around as if Cassie had called her. She caught the small glass bottle that seemed to be holding some type of herb in it before walking out the back door.

Dean debated whether to get Sam or not but finally decided to go around back and follow Danni. Walking into a quick run around the building he saw Danni head towards a small group of trees and bushes. The sun seemed to break up over the desert scenery.

Danni bent down in a small isolated section of the trees and bushes and pulled out her knife. She dug into the earth with the tip of her knife. She made five small holes before filling them up with a sprinkle of the herb that Dean soon recognized it to be sage. Then pulling out a small lighter she let the small herbs catch fire illuminating five points of a pentagram. She took a small hand full of the sage and sprinkled it in the center. Picking up her knife she opened the can and placed it in the center of the pentagram.

Dean looked to see Danni rise gracefully from the ground. He watched as she placed her knife back in the holster on her leg. Sighing she looked up at the sky towards the stars and moon that was at its fullest. The light made her skin look like it was made from a pearl. Her hair seemed to be darker as it blew in the wind. She looked down at the pentagram expectantly but the can was gone. With an angry growl she shouted out to no one.

"GITH! You get your ass back here or see how lucky that catnip is!"

"Catnip?!" Dean muttered. He looked back to see a short old man standing in the middle of the sage holding a can of catnip. He was bald on top with a sickening color of gray white hair. His skin clung to his body making his wrinkles seem like valleys and hills combined into one. But his eyes were like two big topazes. They were mesmerizing. How easily you could get lost in them was a frightening thought to anyone. He looked like he had to keep alert as he constantly looked over his shoulder.

Dean boiled inside. They were working with demons! They could even be demons. Who knows?! He watched as the old demon and Danni swiftly talk under their breathes. Gripping his gun Dean looked back towards the room trying to decide again whether or not he should go back to Sam. That "Cassie" could be attacking right now but soon Dean calmed his nerves down with the thought that Sam was back in the room with most of their weapons. It was him who only had the colt. He finally decided to stay and try to hear the two's conversation better. But as he turned back the demon was gone and Danni was short a can of catnip. Danni held an unsatisfied expression that was easily masked by sure grimness. She slowly bent down and began to put out the small fires.

* * *

Danni froze at the sound of a gun click. She turned around to Dean aiming the colt towards her. 

"Hi there." He smirked.

**a.n: ****"there have been many deaths on Alcatraz, including 45 Civil War soldiers, 8 guards and inmates murdered by other prisoners, 5 suicides,"**** I couldn't find any certain person because my computer was being a butt face so yes I made up James Fischer and no I do not own that little quote there. OK im tired now and it's about three in the morning so im going to bed. Review me**


	4. War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the listed two plays. I'm just claiming Danni and Cassie**

**a/n: Ok guys. I rarely ever do anything with car wrecks it's just a personal matter so I have come to the decision I will not go in depth of how Warren's died and that will be probably why this chapter is a bit spacey**

Sam rubbed a tired hand over his face as he searched through his laptop. All he got on the Warren's was the info from Bobby, the article one the death of Olivia and Emmet, and a small theatre page in New York. Danni's head shot was black and white with the name labeled, "Danni Venator." Sam's mouth twitched slightly as he shook his head to himself. Venator was the Latin term for hunter. Scrolling down he saw playbill pictures. Listings of all the shows Danni had been in for the small company was next to them. One picture was of Danni dressed in a small Native American costume. Her long hair was braided with a lone feather lying lifelessly on her head. Next to the photo was the description

_Tiger Lily, Peter Pan_

He scrolled down some more and passed through the few shows on which did not have a picture except for the rest of the cast until he landed on the second to last. Danni was straddled in a chair, a filler cigarette in her left hand. Her hair was set in the 1940s look that was naturally given to her. Danni's fit body was in dressed in black panty hose and a small corset dress.

_Velma Kelly, Chicago_

Sam could tell in the photos that Danni was much younger than she was now. The first photos she couldn't be older than eighteen.

The article printed the picture of the car wreck and Sam frown. The family had been based on a small house in Montana. It didn't talk about Danni much. More about Cassie. He read the article as his eyes focused on the words.

_Emmet and Olivia Warren were identified as by daughter, Cassandra. Cassandra is an honor senior at Daniels High School graduating in the spring less than two weeks away. She was accepted and will be attending class at Yale University. Ms. Warren was unavailable for comment. _

The article went on about police response and the other victim was just an old drunk.  
Again Sam ran a frustrated hand over his face. He tensed when a sudden knock at the door. Glance up he cautiously moved from the bed to the door, grabbing a gun on his way.

* * *

"I should have known you were a demon. To hot to be human." Dean smirked. Danni narrowed her eyes towards him but didn't say anything in reply. "So what are you and that chick Cassie into…Voodoo? Satanic worship?"

"How are you so sure I'm not a demon? Or maybe I'm not." Danni challenged. Dean could see the defiance in her eyes. The moon illuminating her skin like it was apart of it. Before Dean could reply Danni boldly walked straight towards him. The barrel of the gun was against her chest exactly above her heart. Dean tried not to shift uncomfortably. The frustration causing his grip to tighten. He could see her eyes and how they changed to more to green than the irregular mixture of hazel.

"If you're going to shoot me then do it." She spoke seriously. Danni didn't try to hide the gulp in her throat. She gripped the end of the colt with one hand. "If not then stop wasting my time."

Danni pushed the end of the barrel away before turning her back. Stopping she felt the gun on the back of her head. The click of the safety was louder than it ever had been before. She rolled her eyes and returned his glare.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow your demon infested brains away right now." Dean growled. He didn't have control of the situation and Danni knew that.

"Shoot me. I'm not afraid to die. Are you?" She calmly questioned. Squinting her eyes as if she half expected the answer to be on the young hunter's face. "Is Sam?"

"You threatening him?" Dean surprised himself for not pulling the trigger right then and there.

"It's a warning." Danni's voice harden like ice as she squared her shoulders allowing him to take back some control. "We are in a war, Dean. You have to realize it's not as simple as it was. Black and white don't exist anymore."

"So how does that work with demons?!" Dean hissed.

"I'm surprised of you Winchester. Wasn't it your dad who was in the Marines? You gather all your allies and sometimes those allies are from the other side." Danni retorted. "You, I thought would understand that."

"You…" Dean began but the color of his face drained as he heard out the cry of his name.

"DEAN!" It was Sam's voice. Danni looked alarmed as she looked in the direction of the voice. It was close to the hotel. Dean didn't give Danni a second glance as he started off on a jog. She began to follow him before something dropped in front of her. Dean was too far to notice. Danni watched him as he ran around the hotel.

* * *

Danni's eye's traveled to the left and right as five other vampires surrounded her in a circle. The one in front, blocking her path from the hotel, smirked at her.

"Remember me Bitch." He growled. His razor sharp teeth came out with a slicing hiss that Danni couldn't ignore with disgust.

"Unfortunately." Danni scowled. She raised her elbow and made contact with the face behind her. Swinging her fist from her shoulder and punching on the side of the vampire's head made the rest of them attack. Danni roundhouse kicked him to the ground before another vampire lunged at her. Danni flipped on the ground before rising up. She pulled out her knife, flipped it in the air, and brought it to a vampire's neck. The slicing of skin made the distinct markings glow in the darkness. She turned sharply ignoring the _thud _that was soon blocked out from the scream of the other vampire.

Danni hissed out as the taller vampire grabbed her wrist twisting it. He punched her sending her limply to the ground. She blinked several times trying to send away the dots that seemed to accompany the buzz of her head. Hiding the panic well, Danni made a grab for her knife which was foot away from her on the ground. But a pale cold hand grabbed her wrist shoving it on the ground. She grimaced as rows of sharp teeth came down to her neck.

"I'm going to make you pay for sending me to hell." The vampire hissed.

"Dream on bat boy." Danni spat. With that she used the best thing a woman could do. She kicked her leg up in between his. Kneeing him in the face Danni brought her heel down the ground and swung her leg out. The vampire grasped at his throat sliced open. She pulled out the small blade from the toe of her shoe and showed him proudly.

"Silver." She smirked boastingly dancing the blade in her finger. Grabbing his arm Danni shoved the silver blade into his heart.

* * *

"Sam!" Dean called as he saw a fallen figure in the middle of the parking lot. He slid down into the gravel as Sam looked up at him. Taking his head in his hands Dean held his brother's beaten face. "Sammy look at me."

"Dean." Sam gasped. He smiled slightly at the older hunter as his head fell limply to his shoulder.

"Sammy come on. What happened?" Dean lifted his head back up.

"Shape…shifter." Sam winced trying to keep his eyes open. "Shapeshifter of me. He kept on tell me…How I was the one who always got the attention when we were kids…"

"What? Why would he say…" Dean began as Sam held up his head alone.

"Even when you were hurt it was always about me. Was Sammy ok? Did that evil so and so touch Sam?" Dean backed away slightly as Sam lifted himself into a standing position. "I got the Scooby-doo band aids when you were left to stitch yourself up." Sam smiled at him menacingly. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Dean's chest. "Poor poor Sammy. Dean didn't take care of him."

"Shapeshifter." Dean growled as the beaten Sam clicked the safety.

"To be honest I thought taking on a Winchester would be harder." The shapeshifter smiled.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Dean barked. The shapeshifter shrugged as he looked up thoughtfully.

"I dunno know. Probably being eaten by a wendigo or roasting in hell…But wait that's you in a year." He mocked. "Bye bye Dean."

Gunfire caused Dean to instinctively jump. The shapeshifter's eyes locked before he fell down on the ground in front of the hunter. Dean looked to see Sam standing in the door way, Cassie behind him, with a gun aimed where the shapeshifter had been standing.

"Sam, that you?" Dean called. Sam nodded as he lowered the gun.  
The trio looked as footsteps from the back of the building came. Danni, limping slightly breezed past Dean. Blood was sprayed on the side of her face as her hair was tangled with dirt. She walked to her Jeep, grabbed a shovel, and thrust it at Cassie.

"It's your turn." She tiredly said before walking over to their hotel door and closed it with a slam.

**a/n: this was longer but i decided to leave it off for now. I went to sleep at five last night and then had to get up at six thirty so i could take two tests and learn how to play happy birthday the beatles version on the guitar. Sooo ill have the rest up tommorrow or in the unlikely event tonite. Cheers**


End file.
